S.O.W.
Appearance S.O.W. isn't a teletubby, or even a mutant, she's a computer! S.O.W. is an old cuboidal computer with a digital green and black teletubby looking face. If she wears the Scarf of the Monochromatic it'll turn gray, and put her to sleep for a while, seriously, she looks so cute with her scarf on! Awake Appearance S.O.W. becomes a digital teletubby, her fur and face becomes black and her eyes glow green. She glows a lime green aura that alerts reborns. Backstory S.O.W. originally lived with one of the last standing humans in their timeline (Their name was Thaumiel) who created her. She also had a sister, her name was Rebecca, Rebecca was also a computer alongside S.O.W. but she was eventually captured by a mysterious organization known as "The Foundation." Ah yes, the good old Foundation! Nearly killed me but still good times.. Eventually, the custard infection broke out and The Foundation could not contain it, Thaumiel was forced to take S.O.W. and go try to find Rebecca. He found her, but at this point the custard infection, labeled as "001" by Foundation Personnel, had taken over her mechanical body and forced her into a state of permanent malfunction. S.O.W. was left behind by Thaumiel while he was trying to escape the broken down Foundation Site, S.O.W. was able to hack into The Foundation databases and find out information on specimens through digitally written files. S.O.W. eventually wanted to find a way out of the computer safe haven she lived in, she eventually found it, in the form of one of the "SCP's" that S.O.W. read on. S.O.W. ended up becoming a hologram of sorts, she was a black and green digital 3D model of sorts. S.O.W. was able to escape The Foundation's Site, due to her not needed food, water, or medicine, she was able to easily survive the infection of the custard. Eventually she learned to teleport and go invisible, she was able to avoid the reborn entirely! She became a silent observer of sorts, she liked looking at plants and flowers, as well as messing with the Newborns she found marching around. Behavior S.O.W. visits all of the different locations, if the player owns something called "The Digital Glass" they are able to see S.O.W. in specific places. S.O.W. can make hand gestures and movements at the player, such as a wave, sticking out her tongue, or making a cute face or pose. Infected Appearance Phase 1 (Glitch Tubby) The Glitch Tubby is S.O.W. but both her eyes and aura begin to turn cyan blue. Phase 2 (Virus Tubby) S.O.W., in her second phase, is much more powerful and can give other people different sicknesses, making it seem like people who are sick are infected. As well as sickness control, The Virus Tubby can also manipulate other tubby's actions and thoughts, you never know who's telling the truth once she's got a hold of you.. Her eyes and aura begin to glow red, apart from her lighter more passive colors. Phase 3 (Spyware Tubby) The Spyware Tubby is much much stronger than their other 2 forms, their eyes glow dark gray and bleed white, her aura glows white and she has multiple glitches on her, signifying damage being dealt to her. Quotes >Loading Requested Dialogue Line... >Line1.1 - Hello, it's nice to meet you. Stats/Star Rating Physical Strength: ★★☆☆☆ Resistance: ★★★★★ Knowledge: ★★★★☆ Consumption Requirements: ☆☆☆☆☆ Mental Strength: ☆☆☆☆☆ Accuracy: ★★☆☆☆ Evasion: ★★★☆☆ Creativity: ★☆☆☆☆ Agility: ★★★★★ Cautiousness: ★★★★★ Manipulation: ☆☆☆☆☆ Stealth: ★★★★★ Medical Observation: ★★★☆☆ Build Strength: ★☆☆☆☆ Repair Abilities: ★★☆☆☆ Theme S.O.W. has two different themes, one for when she's alive and one for when she's infected. S.O.W. Theme - H.I.3 Menu Theme Infected S.O.W. Theme - Bete Noire I chose these themes because they fit the characters, S.O.W. is supposed to give off a feeling of nostalgia and happiness. Infected S.O.W. is supposed to be exactly like a Bete Noire, something that someone regularly dislikes. Trivia * S.O.W.'s name is actually an enigma, no one really knows why she was named S.O.W. in the first place. * S.O.W. is actually extremely powerful, she just has a lot of locked potential. * S.O.W. and Alli were meant to be rivals at some point, but I decided to drop the idea. I mean, THEY ARE BOTH ADORABLE, HOW CAN I PUT THEM AGAINST EACH OTHER?! Credits S.O.W. belongs to Maker-Mosify, notify me before including her in a story or work of fiction.Category:Female Category:Final Destination Story